


The Senieth Clan

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry is sick, getting worse by the day. What happens when a mysterious person appears at Hogwarts, demanding to take him away? M/M. HP/OC. Anal, Oral. Creature Fic. WIP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. I am just borrowing JK’s characters and mean no offence in my use of them.

* * *

As Harry entered the Great Hall, gasps were heard before silence reigned. His skin was a pasty grey, purple bruised bags hung under his eyes. His pace seemed more of a lurch and stumble routine as he hobbled down the isle between the tables. His hands trembled when he used them to lower himself onto the bench of Gryfindor table. He looked more like an invalid than the saviour of the wizarding world. 

The mutterings at his state resounded around the Hall as the noise began to build again.  
“Harry, what’s wrong? You’ve looked awful since we came back.” Hermione said, concern shining in her caramel eyes.  
“Yeah mate, you look like shit.” Ron agreed, carrots taking the leap of faith from his mouth, landing on the table with a disturbing splat. Harry turned decidedly green.  
“Guys, I just lost my appetite. I’ll see you in the common room, okay?” Harry got up without waiting for an answer and ran unsteadily for the door, which slammed after him with a silencing crash.  
“Something’s not right…” Hermione muttered, looking after him.

Harry sat, slumped against the dank stone wall of the boy’s toilets. Small shudders racked his exhausted body as hacking coughs ripped his throat raw. He tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth as he raised his hands to grip his head. Sharp stabs of pain pierced his brain over and over again, burning him, lighting his nerves with agony. Whimpers escaped from between his lips despite his efforts to suppress them and as he felt the oh-so-welcome darkness surround him, a name he uttered, one that echoed long after his head had slumped onto the cold stone floor.  
“Damon.”

* * *

Moonlight shone through the open curtains. A crystal wineglass, filled with precious crimson liquid, reflected a rainbow of colours onto the dark mahogany table on which it was resting. Long, pale, elegant fingers were wrapped loosely around the stylised base. In the darkness, pale yet luscious lips were held in a slight frown. A miniature furrow had ploughed itself between sleek eyebrows, as they came together. Silky black hair was brushed angrily from dark blue eyes with a finely boned hand, adorned with a single silver ring seemingly plain on such an extravagant body. And suddenly, a whisper seemed to come through the open window, a single word, a single pleading word.  
“Damon.”

The man jerked. Muscles bunched beneath luminous ivory skin, dark blue eyes narrowed in a ferocious glare, fingers tightened around the wineglass, which promptly shattered, falling through the long fingers, hitting the table with the tinkle of broken glass. The man glanced uncaring at the red liquid that now stained his white skin, before going to the window, looking out over the dark gardens, and snarled. Blue eyes flashed red. He stood by the window waiting for the sunlight to peek its head over the horizon. Swirling, almost as if to draw the shadows in as a cape, he disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Harry was in the common room when the other seventh year Gryfindor came down the stairs. Ron looked perplexed. It had been obvious that Harry’s bed had not been slept in.   
They stopped immediately with a shaky gasp.  
If it was possible, Harry looked worse. His eyes were bloodshot, usually shining green eyes dull. His fingernails were bitten to almost the point of bleeding, and he couldn’t keep still. His eye twitched, his hand, a foot, an arm. Ginny was almost sent to the point of tears.  
He gave them a weak smile before gesturing towards the door.  
“Wanna go to breakfast?”   
They nodded slowly, their eyes still on him and followed him as he shuffled down the halls towards The Great Hall. 

Once they had all been seated, instead of reaching for the food like the old Harry would have, he placed his head on the table, closing his eyes, and just listened to the talk around him.   
Abruptly, all noise was silenced. It was enough to get his curiosity sparking and looked up to the most welcome sight he had ever seen in his life. A figure stood in the door, neither a student nor a teacher. Shadows seemed to be seeping into him, wrapping themselves around him, leaving him with a fluttering, swirling cape. Styled black hair fell around his face, ruffled almost to ‘perfection’. A murderous glare was in his eyes, his hands tightened to fists by his sides,   
A breathy sigh passed Harry’s lips.   
“Damon!” He whispered. Ron twisted to look at him.  
“You know him?” Ron asked, an interesting concoction of milky white and green on his face. He almost looked ready to soil himself. Harry just gave a vague nod as he watched the figure look across the tables till those cerulean eyes reached his. 

At once the man’s eyes turned a dark burning red that sent girls screaming in fear. His lips lifted in a snarl, allowing elongated fangs to be seen.   
Dumbledore stood, tapping his wand on the table, a noise that echoed around the Hall, one that called for silence.  
“What is your business here, Vampire?” Dumbledore’s voice commanded an answer.   
The answer came in an animalistic growl.  
“I wish to collect what is mine.”   
“And what exactly would that be?” Dumbledore questioned a calming, placating tone in his voice.  
“My Mate.” The Vampire snarled, shadows flaring around him in his rage, nails lengthening into claws, his stance changing into one of a predator about to hunt. Blood lust shone bright in his eyes, the need to protect what was his. 

Dumbledore’s eyes had narrowed, taking in the vampire. His eyes flickered to Harry, a flash of understanding burning within the blue depths. Within moments he controlled himself enough to blank his expression before pressing onwards.  
“What is your name, Vampire?”  
The Vampire visibly collected himself, though the shadows flaring around his feet took to dancing with a new fervour.  
“My name is Damon.” The Vampire answered shortly, his voice waspish.  
“You are trespassing on these lands. Perhaps if you had given me warning, you’re mate could have been handed over to you without this... fuss.” Dumbledore reasoned.   
“Perhaps, Headmaster, but would you have let me free?”  
The voice rang through the Hall, interrupting their verbal match, as they both turned to look at the speaker. Harry was standing as best he could, leaning heavily against the table to do so. A small genuine smile was on his face as he looked over at Damon. His Mate. 

The gasps that were sounded seemed almost as if they were synchronised.   
Within seconds of Harry speaking, Damon was next to him, holding Harry against his chest. Damon looked down into Harry’s eyes, his own blue orbs flaring with worry, while he lifted his hand to move a section of ebony hair that had fallen into his beloved’s eyes, letting his hand settle onto Harry’s cheek. His thumb stroked Harry’s skin softly, wiping away the moisture that had collected in Harry’s eyes at being held once again in his mate’s arms. A softly placed kiss on Harry’s forehead released Harry of all his tension, his pain-tightened limbs loosened for the first time in months, and his friends were surprised to see just how happy Harry looked being held lovingly in the arms of a Vampire. 

Dumbledore stood, a small frown gracing his face. He cleared his throat, trying to get the couples attention. It succeeded, Damon looking vaguely in his direction, before narrowing his eyes at the Headmaster of Hogwarts.   
“Do you not look out for your students, Headmaster?” The title was said with as much venom and contempt as he could force into it.  
“Indeed I do, had I been informed of this... development, I would have made allowances.”

Damon snarled, his hand gripping Harry’s waist tighter. Harry looked up at him in worry, before standing on tip-toe, whispering into the vampire’s ear. Damon nodded softly, looking down at his mate with a love quite unknown to the schoolchildren surrounding them.   
“Headmaster,” Harry said, turning in the circle of Damon’s arms to face the Head Table, “I’m going to leave with Damon. I’ll owl you when we get home to arrange me coming back to school at a later date.”  
Dumbledore sighed, understanding he had little choice in the matter.

The teachers looked on as the vampire calmed, his eyes again changing colour, the black receding to red, the red seemingly draining from his eyes, leaving him with his natural eye colour.   
“Ready to leave? I missed you.” Damon’s silky, seductive voice sent a shudder of desire through Harry, who nodded adamantly. A small smirk graced Damon’s face as he whispered for a shadow transport.  
“Zenir Senieth!” His voice echoed around the Hall. It echoed through the student’s bones, shaking them to the core as the words were repeated again, with more power. The Vampires cape detached itself from him, swirling around their feet. It lashed itself around their legs, and they seemed to melt into the floor, being dragged under by some unknown being. Hermione and Ron looked on in terror as their best friend disappeared into the floor, a content smile on his face.

* * *

The Senieth Main Clan House looked more like a castle then anything. Its obsidian spires rose up, giving the illusion of piercing the black sky. Each window was adorned with a flickering candle, giving life to the shadows as the breeze moved the flame. The blackened mahogany door loomed ominously over any who stood before it. And yet it was home. Home to many called outcasts in the wizarding world. They were the Vampires. 

Damon stood before those doors, a small smile imprinted on his face. This was his home, his sanctuary from the world of prejudice, and now, his mate had come home too. Harry looked exhausted, but happy. He stood a little straighter, his eyes brighter.

He stood, tucked into Damon’s side, desperately trying to gain some body heat from the icy chill in the air. Small shivers wracked his body as he buried his head in Damon’s chest, the black folds of the Vampire’s robes like silk against his skin. Damon let out a chuckle before wrapping an arm round Harry’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Gratefully, Harry snuggled further into him, a peaceful smile on his face as Damon rested his head atop Harry’s, relaxing in the feeling of being close to his mate. 

Suddenly, the door crashed open, a shriek of glee cutting through the misty air. A grunt followed by a thump had Damon flat on his back, hands full of hyperactive blonde. Harry stood, hands clasped over his mouth desperately trying to muffle the giggles that were pouring out of him. A childish laugh joined his as the little bundle of energy threw himself at Harry. He caught the blonde, swinging him round in his arms before setting him back on his feet. Big, sparkling green eyes shone up at him as little chubby arms lifted over their owner’s head in a demanding plea to be carried. 

Harry complied, all the while sighing in pseudo exasperation. Damon looked on bemused, before pulling himself to his feet and ruffled the five year olds hair.   
“Couldn’t wait for us to get inside, could you Gabby?”  
The five year old pouted cutely, before lisping in reply,  
“Don’t call me that! I’m GABRIEL THE GREAT!” He shouted the last bit, making Harry cringe as it deafened him.  
“Alright, Gabriel The Great. Where’s your mother?” Damon asked, taking the boy from Harry, balancing him on his hip as they all walked towards the castle. 

Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed slightly, his lower lip caught between his teeth as the little boy thought. Abruptly, his expression cleared and a luminous grin grew on his face.  
“In the castle!” He beamed.  
“Thanks, Gabriel.” He said, an almost sarcastic tone in his voice before Harry shot him a look. He scowled half-heartedly before muttering quietly, sarcasm still evident,   
“Well, who would expect her to be where she lives?”   
“Yes, who would?” An amused, accented voice carried over to them from the entrance hall, just as they entered.   
They looked over as one.   
“Never change, do you, Bastien?” Harry said, a happy grin on his face. Bastien nodded in greeting to Harry, trying to hide the small, pleased smirk on his face.  
“No indeed. Welcome back, Harry.”  
“Daddy!” Screamed the happy blonde, wiggling in Damon’s arms, putting himself in fear of being dropped.  
“Gabriel Felicien D’aligny! Behave!” A female voice came this time, heavily French accented. Her curled light brown hair fell in soft layers to her graceful shoulders, brushing against her silken black robes that fell about her in swirling waves as she glided towards Damon, Harry and Gabriel.  
“Mama!” Gabriel shrieked happily, grinning like a loon, but settling down all the same.  
“Angèle!” Harry shrieked, sounding scarily similar to a certain five year old. He flung himself towards her, and they both descended into happy giggles. Angèle pulled Harry into a warm hug, which was eagerly returned.

Bastien and Damon stood to one side, looking at the pair of them as they gossiped.   
“It’s good to have Harry back.” Bastien said, a small smile on his face.  
“…True enough, my old friend, true enough.” Damon paused, before continuing, “Is Alasdair in?”  
“No. I’m sorry, Damon. He’s gone off again…”  
Damon sighed. His foolish younger brother had a death wish, gallivanting away from the Coven all the time.   
“You let me know when he gets back in?” Damon asked over his shoulder, as he walked towards the large spiralling staircase in the middle of the entrance hall.  
“Certainly, my Lord.” Bastien replied, a small smirk on his face as Damon grimaced.   
“You just had to sneak that one in there, didn’t you?” Damon snapped, his tone sharp, but his manner playful.  
“But of course, my Lord.”  
Damon just walked away, muttering to himself about smarmy second-in-commanders.

* * *

It was after dinner when Damon and Harry finally reunited. Much to Harry’s embarrassment, Damon refused to let Harry sit in his own seat, pulling him instead onto his lap. Harry squirmed for a moment, before pouting and settling in against the other brunette. Damon placed a small kiss on the top of his head, before reaching for the crystal wineglass on the table next to them, bringing the heady red liquid to his lips. 

The library they were sat in was homely, yet elegant. The dark wood walls were lit by stylised iron torches, the candle light dancing around the room. A roaring fire was burning in the large stone fireplace. Several leather sofas semi-circled the fire, the closest to which Damon and Harry were sitting on, snuggling together in the warmth.

It wasn’t long before Harry felt small, light kisses running up and down his neck. Harry smiled, pressing back further into Damon’s chest. Damon nipped lightly in response, making Harry’s breath hitch.  
“Missed me?” Damon whispered, his voice sultry and dark, like chocolate.  
“Oh no, not at all.” Harry replied, a little cheeky smile curling his lips.   
“Really now?” Damon smirked.   
“Nope, not one bit.” Harry answered.  
“So, it wouldn’t affect you at all if I just took a little bite, huh?” Damon whispered, his mouth brushing over the skin covering Harry’s neck and collarbone. His eyes were burning, the blue swirling with red as lust overtook him. 

Harry sucked in a quick breath, a blush rushing to his cheeks as he shook his head.  
“So, if I did this...” Damon bit Harry, blood rushing into his mouth where he hungrily lapped it up. Harry hissed quietly as the teeth pierced his skin, but soon the sucking sensation dissipated any pain, allowing Harry to feel. He whimpered, his head thrashing back as heat travelled straight from his neck to his groin. He could feel the blood rushing into his mate, he could feel Damon’s ‘venom’ numbing the bite, but most of all, he could feel as their minds melding into one. Damon’s mind was like a burning ball of soft, comforting fire- oddly confusing, warm, burning, yet pleasant. He could feel Damon’s pleasure, and it sparked his own, making it reach new heights. 

Once Damon had had his fill, he pulled away, licking the wounds tenderly as they healed before his very eyes. His little mate was practically writhing in his arms, his taught thighs brushing together in any hope of relieving some pressure.   
“Not affected, huh Harry?” Damon chuckled, teasing him as his hands traced down the gorgeous body, pausing to run his thumbs over erect nipples. 

Harry gasped, his hands reaching up to grip Damon’s wrists as Damon continued to play. He ran his hands over Harry’s toned stomach, reaching the bottom of Harry’s shirt and his hands dove underneath it, sliding over heated skin.   
“Please,” Harry whispered, his face turned up towards his tormentor. His emerald eyes were darkened, lidded with need.   
“What do you need Harry?” Damon asked, licking Harry’s ear gently with his tongue, before bending his head to nip at the lobe.  
“I- I-“ Harry stammered, a moan ripping out his throat as Damon bent down further to suck on his neck.   
“What do you need?” Damon whispered, breathing in the scent of Harry’s skin, and arousal.   
“You! Oh God, I need you.” Harry practically whimpered, his eyes glazing over with desire.  
“My pleasure.” Damon growled, picking Harry up, and placing him on the rug in front of the fire. 

Damon practically ripped away Harry’s clothes, leaving him naked and desperate, laying on the rug, his erect cock brushing against his stomach, leaving trails of pearlescent pre-come. Impatient, Damon just undid his bent, shoving his slacks down to release his cock as he bent over Harry’s prone form. 

Damon placed three fingers at Harry’s mouth, the faint command of “suck” reaching Harry through his daze. He pulled them into his mouth, worshipping them with his tongue as he felt Damon’s mouth descend on one of his nipples. Harry closed his eyes, small moans escaping his lips as Damon tormented him with his mouth, swapping from nipple to nipple, leaving them red and aching. 

Finally, Damon had had enough, pulling his fingers from the confines of Harry’s warm mouth; he trailed them down the delectable body below him, over the sensitive nipples, passing over the throbbing cock, past Harry’s soft sacks, before finally reaching their goal. He slipped his middle finger into Harry, and relished in the reaction. Harry’s back arched, a mewl passing from between bitten lips, his emerald eyes opening wide as he pushed back on the welcome intrusion. 

Damon prepared him quickly, yet thoroughly, adding the second, scissoring him for the third. All the while, Harry near-sobbed his approval, his head thrashing from side to side, mouth open to release panting breathes and soft moans as the fingers shifted within him. 

As his pleasure grew, the more impatient Harry became. He started pleading, breathing out a mantra as he writhed. It took Damon a moment to finally realise what Harry was saying.  
“Please! In me. Oh God Damon, please. Please. You. I need you.” Harry shook as he pleaded, his hand finding Damon’s forearm and gripped it for dear life. 

Damon snarled as he heard the words streaming from his mate. His eyes turned red, feral, as he pulled his fingers from Harry, pulling Harry’s legs to wrap around his waist and sank into Harry’s warmth. He pulled out, and slammed back in, not waiting for Harry for adjust. Harry screamed. With every thrust he cried out his pleasure, moving his hips with Damon, writhing as the blunt head of Damon’s cock slammed into his prostate with unforgiving accuracy. Harry buried his hand into Damon’s hair, tugging on it as his pleasure started to peak. 

Damon slammed his lips against his mates, dominating the kiss completely. Harry sobbed as Damon moved his weight onto one hand, and reached down with the other to pull at Harry’s neglected cock. Damon was shuddering with every thrust, the feeling of Harry’s clenching insides were heaven as they rippled around his length.   
Damon ripped his mouth away from Harry’s moving to his ear as he whispered in a raspy voice,  
“You gunna come for me, Baby?”

Harry’s reaction was instantaneous. His body seized, muscles convulsing as his head was thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream. Semen painted his chest in waves. Sharp, fast thrusts through Harry’s pulsing muscles finally brought about Damon’s orgasm, his seed filling Harry’s greedy tunnel. Damon collapsed, a grateful moan spilling from his lips, falling to the side so as to not crush his smaller mate. 

Damon lent up, grabbing the soft cream blanket that was spread over one of the sofas and covered Harry and himself in it. They curled up together, basking in their afterglow, and fell asleep, wrapped in the arms of the one they loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. I am just borrowing JK’s characters and mean no offence in my use of them. 

Authors Note: Thank you to all my reviewers. To answer the much asked-question, I will be giving Damon and Harry’s past throughout the next few chapters, including how they met, and how their bonding took place. Please have patience with me  I don’t really want to just throw mass amounts of information at you at once, so it’s going to be spread out. Suspense and all that.

~*~

Harry awoke, still on the floor of the library, held against the chest of the dark-haired vampire. He mumbled sleepily, nuzzling his head against the pale chest beneath him. Damon grunted quietly, raising a slow hand to run his fingers through Harry’s sleep-mussed hair. Harry rested his cheek on Damon’s chest, smiling softly as the vampire looked down at him with gentle eyes.

“Morning,” Damon whispered, pulling Harry gently upwards to give him a sweet good morning kiss.

“Good morning,” Harry answered, kissing Damon on the cheek. Damon smiled, and turned them over, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. He rested his head against Harry’s, relishing in the soft scent of vanilla that came from his mate. He cradled his love towards him, happy to see that Harry looked almost better, but for the lost weight that could only be fixed with time. 

A slight pop to his right made him turn. A small house elf stood there, clothed in a soft black tunic. Upon seeing that his master was awake, the house elf bowed, then came forward.

“My Lord, Master Bastien is requiring your services in your study. He is telling Tippy to ready a breakfast for you and the younger Lord. Would you prefer it in the study or in here, milord?” 

Damon sighed. “Duty calls again. The study I think, Tippy. Meet us in there in an hour with breakfast, please.” Damon ordered, leaning down to smooth the hair back from Harry’s face, earning a smile from him. The house elf nodded, before backing away and popping away from the room.

“We must get up, I’m afraid, my love.” Damon said, sitting up, watching Harry curl into the space he had once been laying in. Harry laughed softly, sitting up behind the larger man, pressing kisses along the vampire’s shoulders as he wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist. 

Damon chuckled as Harry’s questing fingers hit a ticklish spot just below his ribs. He twisted, pulling his mate closer to him, and as he stood, threw the lighter boy over his shoulder. Harry almost shrieked with the indignity of it all, but settled for pounding against the vampire’s back with his fists. Damon ignored him, and was striding off towards their bedroom- and the subsequent bathroom and wardrobe- before Harry even realised.

~*~

Hermione sat in the library, almost pulling her hair out in frustration. Ron looked up, eating his quill as he flicked through a book that his girlfriend had shoved in his face.

“What’s up, ‘Mione?”

“I can’t bloody find anything. How hard is it to find some damn information on vampires?” Hermione snapped, slamming the book in front of her with a sort of malice.  
Ron lent back, accidently pushing his chair further from the table, only to hit a rug, and to be flung backwards, his back landing heavily on the floor. Hermione couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing, her frustration slowly draining.

“Glad I could be so bloody amusing.” Ron groused, standing up, pulling his chair with him. Hermione just shook her head, looking down at the book in her hands once more. You’d think that The Dark Creatures Of The Ages would provide at least some information about the vampire species. The only mention they got were two measly sentences:

_‘The Vampire race is extremely secretive. Approach with caution.’_

What a pile of crap. Hermione was just about ready to give up. Surely there was someone who knew something about the vampires. 

“Professor Snape!” Hermione shouted suddenly. Ron jumped, looking at her confusedly.

“What about him?” Ron asked.

“He’d know about vampires!”

“I thought you didn’t believe that stuff, Hermione.” Ron tutted, shaking his head sadly, a little smile playing about his lips. Hermione scowled.

“Of course I don’t believe that rubbish. He’s obviously not a vampire or else he would have helped Harry. He’s a defence against the dark arts fanatic, isn’t he? Surely he’d know a little more about them then any of these crappy books.”

Ron looked shocked. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you bad mouth books.”

“Oh shut it, you arse.” Hermione muttered, before pulling Ron out of the library and down towards the dungeons.

~*~

Severus Snape had been having a good day. He’d been puttering around his lab for hours making batch after batch of potions for the infirmary. He’d been happy. At least until two obnoxious Gryffindors decided to take up residence in his lab doorway and refuse to move.

“Miss Granger, if you refuse to leave one more time, you’ll have detention for a week. Scrubbing cauldrons!” Severus snapped, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the annoying little chit. 

“Please, sir. All we want to know is if you have any information on vampires.” Hermione pleaded, looking up at the Professor while he sighed in exasperation. 

“There is little known about them. They keep to themselves.” Severus scowled at the girl, hoping that would be enough so he’d be left in peace. 

“But sir, how exactly would a vampire find a mate? How would they bond? And why are they so secretive? Are they persecuted by the Ministry?” Hermione asked, firing question after question at the glaring man. 

Severus was muttered angrily, before gesturing aggressively towards his office. They sat on the seats in front of his desk as the dour man sat in front of them, rubbing his nose as if he had a headache. He sighed loudly before starting to speak.

“Vampires find their mate through a combination of intuition and scent. Once they are turned, they get a vague picture of their mate, a faint idea of where they may be. Powerful vampires may gain more information than this, but it is never definite. Vampires can have a sense about their mate that you could not really understand.

“For the majority of vampires, their mates are not born yet, and so they settle in to wait, sometimes for centuries until they know that their mate has entered the world. It is a feeling of need that tells them their mate is born; they are driven to find their other half, no matter how long it takes.

“When they eventually figure out where their mate is, their scent is what finally, absolutely, defines their mate from any other person. Their smell will be like no other, it will drive the vampire into a state of euphoria when they first come across them. Once the vampire has scented his mate, it is only a matter of time before they are driven to claiming their other half.”

Hermione interrupted, “What do you mean by driven, Professor?”

“They can very rarely control themselves around their mates before they are bonded, especially so after they have been scented. It is a mixture of need, lust, hunger and pain that eventually drives them to woo their fated other and bond with them as fast as they can.”

Again, Hermione interrupted. She got a fierce glare that made her face pale, but she spoke the question never the less. 

“What does the bonding entail, sir?”

“The vampire bites their mate, while consummating their bond.”

“By consummating, you mean-“ 

“Sex.” Severus snapped, glaring at the two little creatures in front of him. 

Hermione closed her mouth with a snap, looking over at Ron, whose face was bright red.

“Oh.” Hermione said quietly, before standing up. “Thank you for your help, Professor.” She dragged Ron out the room, letting the door close silently behind them.

Severus stood, muttering about stupid Gryffindors as he entered his labs once again.

~*~

_  
***FLASHBACK***  
_

Six Months Previously  
Damon sat, anxiously fidgeting as he saw Angѐle cross the floor in front of him. 

“Damon, it’s been years since you felt his birth. Surely you’ll finally give into it?” Angѐle asked, turning to look at her nervous leader. 

“But, he’s only 17, Ang. He’s got the rest of his life ahead of him. How am I meant to take all that away from him, stick him with a bloody vampire for the rest of his life? That’s hardly caring for him, is it?” Damon snapped, glaring at his hands.

Angѐle sighed, bringing the elder vampire’s head into a hug. Damon rested his head against the French vampire’s stomach, closing his eyes, breathing in her fresh, floral scent.

“When Bastien found me, it was the happiest moment of my life. I knew that he’d be the only one in the world I could be happy with.” Angѐle said, looking over the Senieth Lord’s shoulder to smile at the dark figure of her mate, stood over Damon’s desk, riffling through the papers on it. 

“You’d be surprised what the fates will throw at you, Damon. Your little mate is out there, needing you, even if he doesn’t know it yet.” 

*END FLASHBACK*

~*~

Harry stood, leaning against Damon’s study door, smiling at his mate. Damon was bent over his desk, sat in a large leather office chair, writing with a small black quill. Bastien was striding about the room, pulling various scrolls and books out of the cases lining the walls to place them gently on Damon’s desk. Damon reached up without looking to grab a scroll that was half covered with more paper. The Senieth Clan Coat Of Arms was printed in the wax that held it together. The fist symbolised strength, the balance symbolised justice, and the cup- an ironic tribute to their thirst for blood. With a sharp snap, Damon broke the seal, and his eyes flickered quickly down the page till he came to what he was looking for.

Bastien turned, and saw Harry standing in the doorway, and smiled at him, beckoning him closer. Damon looked up, and set down him quill. 

“Harry,” he greeted his mate, smiling widely. Harry walked over to him, pecking him on the cheek before settling himself in the elder man’s lap, and leant forward, looking at what Damon was working on. Damon took the ample opportunity to rest his head against Harry’s shoulder, taking in the divine smell of vanilla and outdoors that was his younger mate’s scent. 

“Harry,” Damon murmured, his voice muffled by Harry’s skin. Harry made a questioning noise in the back of his throat as he continued to read.

“You smell so good.” The vampire whispered, basking in the scent of his mate. Harry turned, beaming, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Gods, I don’t know how I ever lived without you.” Damon continued, noticing in the corner of his eye Bastien slipping out of the room to give them privacy.

“Me neither.” Harry smiled, turning properly to cuddle up close to the vampire. Damon rested his against the top of Harry’s, just breathing, remembering the first time he’d ever smelt Harry.

~*~

_  
***FLASHBACK***  
_

Damon stood nervously outside a quaint, ordinary-looking muggle house. As soon as he’d seen it, the apprehensive cloud that had been hanging over him intensified, crushing him.

‘ _Great, a muggle,_ ’ Damon thought, ‘ _This makes things much more complicated._ ’

If it had been a wizard, they may have just understood straight off that he was their mate. Muggles on the other hand… took a lot more convincing. Damon couldn’t trust his control enough to explain and convince his mate, without doing something he’d later regret. 

A sudden crash from within the house brought him out of his thoughts sharply, his head whipping to the side in an instant, as he watched with wide eyes.

A boy, who looked about 17, was stood by the now open garage, pulling a muggle contraption out of the gloom. 

‘ _A lawn mower._ ’ His mind provided for him as he took in the most gorgeous sight of his life.

The boy had short, messy black hair that fell into burning jade eyes, The boy’s skin was golden, touched by the sun in a way that his never would be. The boy was tall, though shorter than his own 6ft 3. As the boy worked, Damon stood, hidden within the shadows of an overlying tree, watching the toned, golden limbs pull the machine too and fro, releasing the smell of freshly cut grass into the air. Damon almost started salivating when the boy paused to pull his shirt off, and threw it to the side.

Then the wind changed.

It brought to him the most divine scent he could have ever possibly imagined. Vanilla and clouds were the only way to describe it; it was innocence, and the power of a storm brewing, all wrapped into a delectable body.

He visibly lurched forward, his fangs elongated, pushing against his lips, begging to sink into that golden flesh. He fought with himself, watching the boy in front of him with crazed eyes as hunger- a need far surpassing any other he had ever felt- rolled like thundering waves within him. He knew, _he knew_ , that he could not approach his mate like this, and still expect any kind of returned feelings. 

With a cry of pain from his very soul, he apparated away from his only, and fell into Angѐle’s arms, trembling with blinding thirst. She comforted him, holding him close as he shook, waiting for his senses to clear of his mate. It felt like hours later that Damon could breathe again without that scent billowing through him. 

“What was he like?” Angѐle asked finally, her long fingers running through the black hair of her Lord.

“Beautiful.” Damon answered simply, his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he thought of the boy that was his. 

*END FLASHBACK*

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. I am just borrowing JK’s characters and mean no offence in my use of them. 

A/N: Not all of the flashbacks are in order- they are more related to what is going on in present time. It shown be relatively obvious to tell the timeline, but please let me know if anyone is confused. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.

* * *

~*~

Damon and Harry were sat in the dining room, breakfast spread out on the table in front of the younger’s seat. Damon was watching quietly as Harry sampled the food in front of him, fascinated with the expression on Harry’s face when he found something he especially liked. Damon had a newspaper spread out on the table but didn’t bother to read much more than a glance at the articles. Much of it revolved around his mate’s disappearance and Damon did not want to find out what the imaginative mind of Rita Skeeter had come up with. He caught the line, ‘turned to the dark’, ‘sex-slave to creatures’ and ‘betraying us all’ before he just pushed it away, focusing again on Harry.

The younger man was still looking peaky, his skin pale, his face gaunt. Damon reminded himself to talk to Bastien to make sure he had this afternoon free. He wanted his little mate well again. They would have a walk, he decided, knowing that the more time he spent with Harry the better his mate would feel. Damon cursed the kick-back of the bond, and cursed himself as well for agreeing to risk it by sending Harry to Hogwarts.

He had just turned his mind to other matters he would have to attend to today when a small house elf popped into the room next to Damon’s chair. The Lord looked at the tiny green creature as it stood, wringing his hands. The house elf reached up to pull on one of its ears as he opened his mouth to speak:

“My Lords, Sir Alasdair is back. Lord Bastien did be finding him outside. He is hurt, Milord, and Lord Bastien is asking the Lords to meet him in the Infirmary.” The house elf cringed back as Damon exploded out his seat. Even Harry looked up in shock as anger blazed across Damon’s face. 

“Stupid, stupid boy!” Damon snarled, before snapping his head to the side to look at his mate. “Finish your breakfast, and then come meet us there.” He ground out between his teeth. With that, Damon swept out the room, Harry and the house elf looking after him.

Harry turned to the house elf, and thanked him before quickly finishing the food on his plate. Only Harry had seen the deep fear layered beneath his mate’s anger. Harry knew that time and time again, Damon commanded his younger brother to stay within the coven grounds or to take a dispatch of guards on his treks; and he knew that time and time again Alasdair defied him. Harry knew Damon’s deep seated fear of that little house elf coming to tell him of his brothers death. It was almost monthly now that they found Alasdair gone from his room, having left early to beat his brother’s surveillance. It was almost monthly that a house elf would approach Damon to tell him his brother was found hurt. 

Harry quickly stood once he was done, and rushed out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time to get there quicker. As he entered the corridor leading to the Infirmary, raised voices echoed powerfully towards him.

“-listen to what I have to say for once! You are a target, Alasdair. How can you not understand that?” Damon’s voice sounded furious.

“I am no childe, Damon! I have been trained just as well as you, yet you continue to baby me like I am some infant. I am a soldier of the Senieth Clan, and I demand to be treated with some damn respect.” 

“You are the heir to the Senieth Clan, not some random solider. You are a fool if you believe you could ever lead the normal life of a guard. Get some sense! What do you think would happen to the clan if you were to die? Fighting, duels, a possible revolt- all to get your status that you so happily hold in contempt. You have a duty, Alasdair, and I am sick of enforcing the need to follow that in you.”

Harry reached the door and looked in. Damon stood with his back to Harry so he couldn’t see the elders face, but his shoulders were tensed, and his fists were clenched by his sides. Past Damon, on a hospital bed, sat Alasdair. Blood stained the bandages around his head, and the fabric around his shoulder. Bruises littered the younger vampires face, his left eye swollen. He seemed to be having troubles with his left hand, for it was cradled in the other and held towards his chest. Harry sighed, slipping in silently to stand with Bastien in the far corner. He nodded to Bastien then cringed as Alasdair snarled ferociously.

“I never asked for this, and I’ve never wanted it! The Senieth Clan can rot in hell for all I care.” He growled, leaning forward aggressively. The smack that echoed around the room made Harry jump. Alasdair cradled the side of his face as Damon pulled away, blood painted on the knuckles of his right hand. His voice was sharp, rasping with anger as he stepped forward.

“Say that again, and you will never leave this house again. You can disrespect me all you like, but this clan, and Father’s legacy are worth everything. He built this from nothing. 

“You say you are not a childe, yet you contradict yourself with every word. A vampire knows his duty to his clan, and takes happiness and pride from the responsibilities bestowed upon him. You are so ungrateful, you have everything and you cannot see it. 

“I am sick of you. You will be detained for two weeks. You will not leave your rooms. If I catch you with so much as one foot out of your door, I will have you beaten and locked in the dungeons. Is that understood?”

Alasdair turned away, his face set in a deep scowl. Damon gripped Alasdair’s jaw, and turned his head towards the elder vampire. Alasdair looked to the floor, away from his brother’s face.  
“Look at me.” Damon growled. Alasdair looked up, his eyes caught in the matching pair of his own. “I asked if you understood me.”

Alasdair rasped out an affirmative and his brother pushed him away and took a step back.

“I am not only the Lord of this clan. I am your brother. Ask yourself how you would feel if I ran away without a word to anyone and always came back half dead, beaten by god knows who. Kindly, I have asked you to stop this, long before it got out of control. Now I will have no leniency towards you. You will respect this clan, and your duty towards it. That is all I can have to say to you.”

Damon turned and walked out, his face a thundercloud. Alasdair looked at his hands, flinching as Bastien breezed past him to catch up with his Lord. Neither of the remaining two moved for a long time before Harry walked forward. 

Harry didn’t speak as he collected a bowl of warm water and a cloth. He moved to Alasdair’s side and started to wipe at the blood and mud collected on his face. Alasdair tried to move away but Harry was persistent. Only once Alasdair had settled down enough for Harry to have cleaned where Damon had punched him did they speak. 

“He was so worried about you.” Harry whispered gently as he undid the make-shift bandages on the vampire’s head. 

“I don’t care.” Alasdair growled, wincing as Harry pulled the cloth away from the wound. It was a relatively small gash just above his left temple. Harry shrugged as he moved to grab a small healing lotion. He rubbed it into the cut, apologising quietly as Alasdair winced again. 

“Harry,” Alasdair started, his face despairing, “I don’t think he’s going to forgive me this time.”

Harry looked up at him, a small frown curving his lips. “You underestimate him. I know he reacts like this but your brother loves you, Al. I wish you could see his expression every time they find you gone. He’s frantic. You are in so much danger, and he’s trying to be this amazing protective big brother and you ignore him.” Harry continued quickly as Alasdair’s face turned indignant.

“I know you don’t need it. I know that, he knows that. But he loves you. He puts on this pretence of you needing to follow duties, and keep your responsibilities but you are his little brother. Every time you’re hurt, he feels he has failed. He can’t follow after you every time you run away Al, he has his own responsibilities. He has to sit here in his castle, thinking of these men who keep beating you, of the vampires who want to use you, or kill you. Please, for me, him and yourself, just stay. Live out this punishment, and try to work on being a better brother to him, okay?”

Alasdair turned away, his form looking defeated. He nodded slightly, before lying down, turning his face towards the wall.

“I’ll send a healer in,” Harry said, standing up, “hope you feel better, Al.” 

He had just opened the door when a small voice said, “Say sorry for me, please.”

“I will,” Harry quietly confirmed, “but you’ve got to tell him yourself one day.” With that, he left the vampire to go find his mate.

* * *

~*~

**_*Flashback*_ **

**_Harry stood nervously, plucking at his sleeve for invisible lint. New mating scars stood out vibrantly against his neck. Damon had told him that they would lose their redness and almost disappear to the eyes of humans over time._ **

**_His new mate stood next to him. He looked up at the vampire, nerves showing strongly in the shy glances towards the elder. Damon looked down smiling and reached up to place a comforting hand on the back of Harry’s neck._ **

**_Harry looked down, blushing, as Damon pulled him a little closer as they prepared to leave for the Clan house. Damon had tried to explain the shadow transport to Harry, but even so, he startled when he felt something latching to his legs. He threw a terrified look at Damon as they started to be dragged under._ **

**_Damon hugged him closely and whispered, “Don’t worry, my darling. I’ve got you. It’s alright.”_ **

**_Harry blushed once more, but clung to the vampire and let out an embarrassing whimper as the floor reached his mouth and started to go over his nose. A kiss on the top of his head reassured him, and he was surprised once he was entirely submerged. A sort of dark grey, smoky landscape greeted his eyes. He could breathe perfectly well, and he felt a little silly for having been so scared._ **

**_Damon turned and smiled at him, taking his hand and led him towards a huge dark shadow that was a beacon on the horizon. Harry was again surprised as one step took them miles._ **

**_As they drew nearer to the shadow, it became clearer. It was a building, but it appeared to be made of smoke, it seemed to dance in a breeze that was not felt by the travellers. Once they were just in front of the massive structure, Damon turned again to him, and held him arms out for Harry. Harry settled in the arms of the elder, and was happily cuddled closer. He heard the vampire take in a deep breath, smelling him. Harry smiled, turning his head to place a kiss on the corner of the vampire’s mouth. Damon positively beamed at him and gave him a quick kiss before calling the shadow transport back to the surface._ **

**_Harry looked up in shock at his first sight of the Senieth Clan house. It was massive, dominating the surrounding environment. Damon seemed eager to be inside, and only then did Harry remember how nervous he was. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, his heart beat raced and his palms became clammy. Damon looked at him, and cuddled him close again._ **

**_“Stop worrying, I’m sure they’ll love you.” He reassured Harry. He pulled away and led the way to the stairs leading up towards the door._ **

**_On entering, they found a line of people. Damon had pre-warned Harry of the formality of the introduction of mates into his family. A young man stood first, with a full head of curling dark brown hair. It hung into his blue eyes a little, and looked a little shaggy but it suited him. He was tall, but was well defined with an obvious fighter’s build.  
He stepped forward, and clasped his Damon’s arm. _ **

**_“Brother, I hear you have a new addition to the family to introduce.” He released Damon, and turned to the shorter man at his brother’s side. The man had a cheerful lopsided smile that he directed to Harry. Instantly, Harry felt at ease with him._ **

**_“My name is Alasdair; I am Damon’s younger brother.” Alasdair reached forward to hold Harry’s hand, lifting it gently to bow over it. “I see and accept my brother’s mate into the Senieth household.”_ **

**_Harry remembered the informal ceremony Damon had explained, and so stayed silent as Alasdair moved back. The man next to the Alasdair seemed strict; his face was stern, and he had a large scar that ran from the middle of his forehead across his eyebrow and eye to rest mid cheek. He stepped forward briskly, to clasp Harry’s hand, and gave a formal bow._ **

**_“I am Bastien, Damon’s second-in-command and the leader of his military faction. I see and welcome my Lord’s mate into the Senieth household.” His voice was accented with a light french lilt, his tone surprisingly welcoming. The man stepped back, and Harry looked towards the last two people in the line._ **

**_An elegant lady stepped forward, her skirts rustling quietly as she moved to him. She took his hand and curtsied low, pressing a kiss to it as she rose. Her hair was a delicate light brown, and was pulled into a loose bun. Tendrils framed her face, and she had a very pretty smile as she greeted him._ **

**_“My name is Angèle; I am Bastien’s wife and Damon’s head of housekeeping.” She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, and spoke softly with a thick french accent, “I see and gladly welcome my Lord’s mate into the Senieth household.”_ **

**_The last person came forward, and Harry gave a delighted smile as the little boy ran eagerly towards him. The boy could be no more than 4 or 5, and instead of stopping to hold his hand, he hugged Harry’s legs and gave him the most brilliant smile that Harry had ever seen. Harry reached down to ruffle the boy’s hair._ **

**_He could see Bastien looking up towards the ceiling in exasperation, but Angèle looked on with a large smile. He reached down, and picked the boy up, balancing him on his hips. The little boy looked at him a little shyly, then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek._ **

**_“I’m Gabriel.” The boy said, then with a glance to the couple who were apparently his parents, he rushed through the phrase that had obviously been drilled into the little boy’s head all morning.  
“I see and welcome my Lord’s mate into the Senieth household.”_ **

**_Harry smiled at him, before leaning over to whisper a quick thank you in the boy’s ear. Gabriel flushed with pride, and when Harry set him down, he went running towards his mother and stood holding onto her leg, beaming._ **

**_Damon pulled Harry closer to his side, and said,  
“I would like to introduce Harry Potter, my mate. I show his mating marks as proof of my claim. He is the Lord Consort of the Senieth Clan.”_ **

**_*End Flashback*_ **

~*~

* * *


End file.
